Blue Light
by Riyoko-chan
Summary: Three-years fic. The story of how Vegeta starts to see things in a whole new light.
1. Chapter 1

**Blue Light | A fic set in the famous missing "three years."**

**Chapter 1**

"Woman, I'm not lonely. Stop bugging me. I'm trying to train." Vegeta did his best to dodge yet another conversation with Bulma late one afternoon. He was busy training in the gravity chamber as per usual when Bulma took it upon herself to turn off the gravity simulation and invite herself in with a sandwich and Gatorade. Sometime between a couple weeks ago and today, Bulma's found a wild hair up her ass and has been trying to _get to know_ Vegeta better since _he lives under her roof, she has every right._

Please.

Vegeta would rather saran wrap his face and hula hoop around the block five times than sit and listen to the woman go on and on about, "_I know how you feel."_ Until she's a slave nearly all her life for a tyrannical evil overlord who destroyed damn near her whole entire race, not to mention her home planet, leaving her an orphan raised to be an evil bastard like himself, then yeah. She might come close to knowing how he felt. That's even without this Kakarot wrench thrown into the gears of his existence.

"Vegeta, I just don't understand you. You're like the polar ice caps! How can you hope to overcome anything if your mind is so bogged down and frozen in your self-pity? Everyone has a past, Vegeta, but we don't have to be prisoners of them." Bulma set the sandwich and Gatorade upon a small table in the corner of the room. She picked up a felled metal chair and sat down on it. Vegeta opened his mouth to yell at her, but before a sound could exit his mouth, Bulma's cell phone began to play out of her pocket. So, much to his annoyance, she answered it with a chipper, "Hey Yamcha bear! What did she say?"

"_She won't let me renew my lease and it ended today. I guess she's putting up for sale. Which is shit because she never gave me any notice or anything. If you don't mind, I'm afraid I'm going to have to come live with you for a little bit until I find a place." Yamcha explained with great detachment in his voice._

"Oh no! That's too bad. Of course you can some stay with me. The only one home tonight will be Vegeta. My dad has a convention a couple hours away, and I'm going to go stay in their hotel with them. You can totally sleep in my room if you like." Bulma yapped away while Vegeta scowled at her with sincere loathing. Bulma noticed, scowled back, and held up an index finger warning him to calm down.

"_Yeah, that'd be great! Thanks Bulma. If I don't see you before you leave, have a safe trip babe." Yamcha thanked her._

"You're welcome. Thanks. Bye!" Bulma hung up the phone and immediately turned her attention to the Saiyan warrior who looked as though he might burst a blood vessel in his brain at any time.

"Get out woman, or I'm going to turn this gravity simulation on with you in here and I will laugh as your body is mashed into a flatcake!" Vegeta threatened through his teeth while she puffed up and slammed her fists onto her hips.

"Vegeta!," she growled, "First of all, its PANcake! Not flatcake, and second of all, what makes you think you can speak to me that way? I have graciously out of the kindness of my heart given you shelter and food and a big fancy playpen to do all of your training in, and you treat me like I'm just scum of the Earth! All I'm trying to do is make you feel more welcome, but fine. If this is how you want it – just keep on being a lonely ass hole!" Bulma stood up out of her seat and exited the room. Vegeta didn't know whether to be angry still or smile in satisfaction that he finally pissed her off enough that he might be able to enjoy a few days of peace and quiet. He returned function to the gravity simulator and began doing a thousand sets of a thousand pushups.

Later that night, Bulma, her mom, and her father were walking out of the banquet hall of the city civic center where Dr. Briefs presented his genetic cloning and amplifying study to thirty of the top scientists in the world. Bulma glanced at her wrist where the face of her wrist watch had fallen to look at the time.

_Hmm, it's not that late. . . I do sort of want to lay in my own bed. Especially if Yamcha is there._ Bulma thought and smiled internally as she looked at her parents. "I think I'm going to head home. I need to make sure Vegeta hasn't blown anything up. It's past due for his next eruption." Bulma excused herself and found her way to her vehicle. Not even bothering to change out of her formal gown, she made the two and a half hour drive home.

When she pulled up to the Capsule Corp, she noticed Yamcha's and another strange vehicle parked in the drive way. . . ._ That's weird. . . _Bulma thought as she shut the door to her car and proceeded to make her way into her home. She ascended the stairs from the living room and when she made it to the top, she slipped off her high heels and picked them up to finish her what seemed like a mile long journey to her bedroom. As she drew nearer, Bulma began to hear a copious amount of activity going on from within her room. The thought struck her and a what felt like a brick dropped in her stomach. At first, she gently opened the door and saw candles lit and heard soft music playing, but then she suddenly slammed the door open to find not one, not two, but three people laying in her bed.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE THESE TWO SLEAZY ASS FEMALES DOING IN MY BED? That's sure brave of you, Yamcha. Fuck you! Fuck off! Get the fuck out of here RIGHT NOW!" Bulma erupted so loudly that Vegeta could hear all the way from the gravity chamber where he had just finished his routine. Feeling a bit whimsical (for him anyways), and curious – he decided he was going to check out what was going on and began to nonchalantly make his way toward Bulma's general direction.

"Bulma! I-I. . . uh, wow. You're home. . ." Yamcha stammered as his brain froze. The trashy girls simply looked at Bulma before sighing exaggeratedly and tossing the covers off of themselves. Two completely nude women walked by Bulma to grab their club clothes off of the dresser to redress themselves. Bulma was hot with fury as she marched over to one of the girls and socked her right in the eye socket. The other girl yelped in fear as Bulma turned around and decked her in the jaw, causing her to pass out instantly.

"Wow! I didn't know you could fight Bulma!" Yamcha half forgetting the situation praised Bulma on her skills.

"You better clear out now before I do the same god damn thing to you!" Bulma coldly threatened through clenched teeth and Yamcha believed in that moment that she could.

"I'm sorry, for what it's worth." Yamcha quickly clothed himself, threw the passed out woman over his shoulder, motioned the other to follow, and left Bulma indignant and deserted. As Yamcha and the two women walked down the hall to the stairs, they met Vegeta in the crossing.

"What happened to those two." Vegeta more stated than asked.

"Bulma." Was all Yamcha said as neither of them paused in their paths. Vegeta stopped when he reached the blue haired women's room to see her staring at her bed absently as if she were reliving something unpleasant. He didn't say anything. He just watched her. It was several moments before she noticed he was standing there.

"My own fucking bed he decided to do this shit on. I know he was drunk. He's always fucking drunk. His god damn liver must be crying by now." Bulma's voice was monotone and the quietest Vegeta had ever heard it. To the point it almost worried him. Almost.

"Hn." Was the only response he offered.

"I know you don't really give two shits either way, but I want to say it for the record and out loud that I don't need that asshole. You're an asshole but at least you're consistent. He's the sweetest man in the world when he wants to be and treats me like an absolute Queen, but then he'll go and do shit like this. I'm done. I'm to that point, you know?" Bulma's eyes never left the bed until the end of that sentence. The tears were welled up, almost breaking and spilling over onto her cheeks which were growing hot.

_She speaks to me as if I'm her equal. Crazy Earth woman. Where did that notion get into her head?_ Vegeta thought as he stepped closer to her and leaned against the door frame. He knew he felt _something_ but just what that _something_ was, he hadn't the foggiest clue. Then she exhaled a deep breath and began to sob as she fell crashing to the floor. It shocked Vegeta. He had seen women, men, and children cry countless times but only out of fear and desperation. These tears were new to him. He'd never truly seen sadness like this and frankly it bothered him – not that he'd ever admit it. For several minutes he remained motionless in the doorway and watched her cry her blue eyes out. Gradually, she calmed down and rose back to her feet. With her forearm, she wiped away her own tears and turned off the lamp in the room leaving the only light source as a blue colored night light she kept on.

Sniffling and in a shaky voice Bulma said, "I know you're getting a kick out of this, but can you please just leave me be?"

"No." Was the short response she received. It shocked her.

"Excuse me? No to what?" she queried in her confusion.

"I'm not enjoying what I'm seeing. I'm just curious as to how humans can be so weak, but exert such strong emotions to worthless causes. Strength and power is the only thing that matters. The heart is an organ used to pump blood through your veins and keep you alive, not feelings. Feelings are often faltering and inconsistent. And I'm not willing to develop a heart problem." Vegeta stood on his soap box and preached his word. It did not surprise Bulma to hear these words come from him. Nothing comforting was said, and yet somehow she felt somewhat soothed.

"Feelings can often be the best motivation to get what you want done. If you did not feel that rage and jealousy towards Goku, this Super Saiyan quest you are walking would not mean as much to you as it does. Feelings are what sparked his transformation because he watched someone he loved and care for brutally murdered in front of him and his transformation was an outright reaction. Maybe if you cared for something other than power you might actually find what you seek." Bulma turned to her dresser to find some pajama's to wear. At nearly two in the morning, she needed to get changed and find a bed other than her own to sleep in for the night. Holding her clothes in her arms, she squeezed passed Vegeta; their skin touching for the first time either of them could consciously remember and the electricity was very apparent to the both of them. They locked eyes briefly before she looked away and headed towards a guest suite down the hall where she changed and crawled into bed and fell straight to sleep.

A/N: how do you like it so far? Lemme know! :) Pardon any typos, I worked a 12 hour shift at work today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blue Light | Chapter 2**

The next morning, Bulma woke up around 10:35. As last night's events slowly rolled back into her mind, she closed her eyes and face-palmed as she let out a great sigh. She most definitely did not want to get up. At this point, all she knew she wanted to do was lie there and not think about anything; but she knew if she did nothing but lay down all day her mind would do nothing but think. Choose the lesser of two evil's she figured. Another sigh and a short walk down the hall later, she was once again in her room where she climbed into the ensuite bathroom shower. There was no evidence that he was ever in there with the two females so that was at least a tiny bit comforting to her.

Definitely a sweat-pants kind of day.

She got dressed in comfy blue Victoria's Secret sweats and a white tank top. Her messy blue curls were secure and out of her face with a white headband. Knowing tears were inevitable today, she decided to pass on the makeup. She couldn't say the breakup was totally left field because she knew something was going to come to a head eventually as they had their spats and fights all the time, but this time she felt the disconnection. That variable was no longer there, and she could no longer see herself with that man in a romantic way. The thought of having so many years circle down the drain like that is what got to her. Every, "I love you," and every, "I'm sorry," was for nothing. The sacrifice and the patience meant nothing and it was heartbreaking.

_Oh!_ Bulma thought as she heard her stomach announce its presence. She headed down stairs to the kitchen where she noticed her mother and father had still not returned home. She pulled out a cereal bar and poured herself a strong cup of coffee as her makeshift breakfast. As she sat down at the kitchen bar, she suddenly thought of Vegeta. Then she thought about squeezing past him, and then the touch.

That confusing and electrifying touch they experienced last night. She thought about the look he gave her at the same time she looked at him and somewhere deep in her gut she knew he felt what she felt. It made her skin tingle a bit to think about it, and truthfully that concerned her. Vegeta? This stone-wall of a man who does nothing but insult her and banish her away any chance he is given had somehow crawled into her skin last night and burned an invisible mark on her emotional memory.

_I must be going crazy._ Bulma thought and nodded her approval of her conclusion.

"Woman, do you know that it is nearly noon and I have yet to eat anything? How am I supposed to have sufficient energy during my training if someone around here fails to produce a decent meal around here?" Vegeta, whom was dripping with sweat from what one could guess was a very intense work out, walked into the kitchen with his usual scowl.

"Think of it this way. In a real-life situation, you won't be provided _a sufficient meal_ thus you've just improved your training." Bulma shot him a glance to see the disapproving glare he was giving her. Unbeknownst to Bulma, he actually was thinking about what an excellent point she had just made.

"Yes, but this is not a real-life situation and I require that you fix me something right now!" Vegeta angrily shouted.

"Uh, no sir. You're a big boy now, and I think you can reach the cereal box yourself. Fend for yourself or you starve." Bulma spoke to him as if he were a child, and this really set Vegeta off.

"Who are you to speak to me in such a disrespectful manner? Have you forgotten who I am?" Vegeta could not help but pull out his _Prince card._ He would be damned if he let anyone forget this outstanding fact.

"Vegeta. No one here on Earth knows who you are." Bulma said rather softly as she had a twang in her gut that felt bad for the poor man whose lost his home. Vegeta instantly charged at her and grabbed her at the shoulders with a tight grip. Bulma gasped as she looked directly into his black eyes.

"You listen here now. Don't ever underestimate me. This planet WILL know who I am and furthermore, you damn sure know who I am. Don't forget I came to destroy this planet not that long ago and I can still do it. Don't tempt me." Vegeta threatened as he maintained his grip on the blue haired woman. He watched her face melt from fear to pity and it confused him. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He demanded of her and she simply crossed her arms and placed a hand on each of his. His grip loosened and she peeled his hands off of her as he pulled his hands out of hers. No more words were spoken as she picked up her cup of coffee and her cereal bar and exited to the living room.

Vegeta watched her as she left him alone in the kitchen. His eyes were wide as he replayed that last scene. First that awkward feeling last night as she brushed past him, and now that look she gave him. Did he not faze her at all? Did he not intimidate her at all? He has never met anyone, much less a woman who could look at him as if he were just . . . a warm body. Not lesser than, but equal. The women he's met were either so terrified of him they would run away as he slaughtered their people or they desperately tried to lust after him in an attempt to save their own skin.

Deciding he had lost his appetite, he walked up to his room where he determined he wanted to take a cool shower. He stepped in and let the chilly water rinse his hot skin. Tingles ran up and down his body as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back. He stretched his neck and let his mind wander. It wasn't long before Bulma was once again on his brain. He let out a growl in frustration as he was trying to do the opposite and _not_ think of her, and yet here he was picturing her face.

_Why is she suddenly so hard to not think of?_ Vegeta irritated-ly asked himself as he rubbed down his body with men's soap. Before he knew it, his thoughts took a much different turn than he expected as he wondered what it would be like _with_ the woman. Those said thoughts had gone so far in that direction he was beginning to harden.

_NO!_ he shouted at himself inside his mind and shook his head in the water. _This purely has to be primal. A primal outcry for release and then it will all be done and over with. Nothing more, and nothing less._ Vegeta internally considered then accepted his personal challenge.

He stepped out of the shower and dressed in a pair of black basketball shorts that hung dangerously low on his hips and a black pair of Nike Shox. He often didn't understand why there were so many varieties of clothing the humans had, but in this instance, he knew he felt comfortable and the shoes gave him an added lightness in his step his flat Saiyan boots did not provide. _Perhaps she did do one thing right after all. _Vegeta thought as Bulma has been the one to go shopping for him many times.

Bulma was still sitting in the living room reading. The television was on but purely just for background noise. The timing was seemingly perfect as she finished her article and placed the magazine back on the coffee table and Vegeta reached the bottom of the stairs. Before she noticed, he walked over to her and stood behind the couch and where he just stood there with his arms folded. She looked up and at first she just saw an incredibly sexy rippling stack of abs in her face followed by strong arms folded over a sturdy chest… leading up to a tantalizing neck and jaw line into. . . "VEGETA?" Bulma said a little louder than she wanted to.

"Who else would it be?" Vegeta looked down at a pair of blushing cheeks and wide blue eyes.

"Ah! Er.. um, well, I don't know. . . I just didn't expect to see you. . . I guess." Bulma stuttered literally caught off guard thinking about how incredibly appealing Vegeta looked before she realized who it was, and the daunting fact that she still had the same opinion of the shirtless Saiyan in front of her.

"What's got you so flustered? Haven't seen a real man in a while?" Vegeta threw his head back in a teasing laugh.

"My god, Vegeta, are you _flirting_ with me?" Bulma came straight out with it and this time it was Vegeta who was caught off guard.

"What!" Vegeta exclaimed and turned his back to her clearly going to deny whether he was or not. "Of course not! Why would you think such a thing?" Bulma would not be so easily fooled. She calmed herself and began to take control of the situation. She rose to her knees with her stomach facing the back of the couch and her feet hanging off the seat; she wrapped her arms around the Saiyan's neck and whispered into his ear, "Because I would flirt back with you." She giggled softly and released her arms around him and let her fingers drag on his surprisingly soft and freshly cleansed skin. She got up off the couch and walked around to where she stood directly face to face with him. She put her hands on each side of his face and pulled his face level with hers and proceeded to peck him on the lips.

"You think about that for a while." She said softly and walked back to her room. Vegeta froze in his place, unsure of what just happened nor what to do about it.

A/N: Okay, there is chapter two! Let me know what you think and more will surely come. :)


End file.
